We plan to continue studies with certain forms of cancer utilizing the numerous protocols of Acute Leukemia Group B. We have been participating for 18 months in these studies. In addition to the ALGB protocols, we have studied the kinetics and survival of granulocytes in some of these patients. A concerted effort is being undertaken to educate the house staff, medical students, nurses and social workers in regard to the medical and social problems of the patient with malignant disease. This should in turn affect, in a positive way, the type of medical care afforded these patients in their own communities throughout Missouri. I view this as a major secondary goal of the chemotherapy program.